battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Eggy
|episode = BFDI: Reveal Novum (6 votes, tied in 19~21st place) BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (77 votes, 52nd place) |color = White, Yellow |recc = cheese7373, JACKIEMON1, kiks2506, PestramiShowALT, SHARNNICE |deaths = 3 |voice = Katherine Sun|first = Half a Loaf Is Better Than None |last = Questions Answered |place = BFDIA: 53rd BFB: TBA |team = }} Eggy is a female contestant and was one of the former 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining Battle for Dream Island during The Reveal and Reveal Novum. She failed to get into the game though, receiving only 6 votes and placing 20th place, tying with Balloony and Pillow. She also had 77 votes to join Battle for Dream Island Again, but placed 52nd place in the voting, and was treated with the Locker of Losers. She is once again given a chance to debut in IDFB. Her IDFB redesign features a stout shape, where her spots are larger and are not near her face. She finally got a chance to compete in Battle for BFDI, where she joined . Appearance Eggy appears to be a decorated or spotted bird egg since birds lay eggs with hard shells. Personality Eggy is quite shy towards outsiders, but she does like talking about her life stories with people she can trust. Eggy also seemingly values safety. She felt comfortable and safe when she was a baby egg (egg inside of an egg), and she wanted to breeze through the competition without any danger. This trait is fitting as she is an egg, and eggs are known to be fragile. Changes BFDI 14 * Eggy is a plain egg. * Eggy is armless. * Eggy has a consistent shape. * Eggy is small. * Eggy's face is toward her middle. BFDI 15 * Eggy has arms. * Eggy has yellow spots. BFDI 17 (recommended character) * Eggy has no limbs. * Eggy is a plain egg. * Eggy has a badly-drawn face. BFDI 17 (30 recommended characters) / BFDIA * Eggy has legs. * Eggy has yellow spots. * Eggy is quite large. * Eggy has shading to her right. IDFB * Eggy is smaller. * Eggy has larger spots. * Eggy has an inconsistent shape. * Eggy's spots disappear toward her face. * Eggy's face is moved up. Coverage Background In Today's Very Special Episode, we learn more about Eggy's past through a story she told to Teardrop. When Eggy was a baby (as she says, an "egg inside of an egg"), she realized she was content, so she never spoke when she was young. Battle for Dream Island In her audition in The Reveal, a cannonball hits Eggy, breaking her in half. In Reveal Novum, she only had 6 votes, which wasn't enough to join the game. She was then flung to the Locker of Losers. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Eggy only had 77 votes, which isn't enough to join season 2. She was then flung alongside the other characters who didn't make it into the Tiny Loser Chamber. Battle for BFDI Eggy made her first speaking appearance in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", where she tries to tell Teardrop a story, but Teardrop flutters her arms, which Eggy views as a sign of disinterest. Lollipop says that she can relate, as she tried to sell Teardrop her Fork Repellent, but she "rejected" it using the same gesture. After Pillow's false "explaination" of arm fluttering, Eggy says that Teardrop is hard to impress. Barf Bag tells the three that Teardrop did care, but as she can't speak, couldn't say anything in agreement. Barf Bag's theory immediately gets rejected by Pillow and Lollipop, but Eggy tries to back Barf Bag up, saying that it "wasn't her fault" her brain was put in vomit. However, she flutters her arms, believing that the three don't take her seriously, making an enemy out of Eggy (on Barf Bag's side). She is later seen with future teammates Clock and Cake when they want to join Loser's team. Due to Clock's idea, launching a basket to X, The Losers! are safe. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", she wasn't seen for a majority of the episode. When Loser licked Gaty out of a jawbreaker, Eggy tried to look inside, but she couldn't see anything. Pin eventually tells her Loser freed Gaty. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", she is first seen on her team swing. After Cake sees iance using Fanny as a motor on their team's swing, he suggests to use Clock as a motor for theirs. However, Clock's fastest clock hand moves at 1 RPM, saddening Eggy. However, Daylight Savings triggers Clock's fastest clock hand, and the Losers complete the 50 swings. In "Today's Very Special Episode", her team quickly cobbles up a makeover of Four made from X put inside a paper mache, but despite that, her team barely avoids elimination. In the post-credits scene, she tells Teardrop the story she tried to tell. In "Fortunate Ben", she doesn't have lines, but as her team never hit the ground, they are safe. In "Four Goes Too Far", Eggy's first appearance in the episode is in the heart scene. She is seen later with Cake, getting the Twinkle. Loser then covers his team in one of X's old baskets, sheltering them from the Twinkle for the entire challenge. She is later seen with Loser along with her teammates but Coiny and Pin. After Bell breaks through the basket, Clock contracts the Twinkle, making his team lose. Eggy then says that she wanted to "glide" through the competition without danger, but Clock ruined it, but he reminds her that he was the object who won them the first and third challenges. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", everyone was playing with popper toys. a few seconds after the start, Barf Bag is seen putting a popper on Eggy's head. It then covers her eyes. The same thing happened to Tree. At Cake at Stake, She is seen with the rest of . Donut says they don't have to sit so close. They back away from him. After Pin, Coiny, Cake, Firey, Needle, & Clock are declared safe, Eggy is in the bottom 2 with Loser. After Donut says he senses some uneasiness from Loser & says that the voters won't forget Loser's mistake. Needle implies that doesn't apply to today. Donut goes with Needle's statement. Then he says with Eggy said last episode did. ^Read Up^. She then says she should think about this. Eggy is then declared safe with Loser eliminated. Loser gasps along with the rest of & the recommended characters for this episode. In "Questions Answered", She is first seen with ' team buzzer. Later, she is seen next to Needle while Pin is inspiring them to anwser. After Cake anwsers the question, all cheer. Relationships Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #The Reveal: Has her shell cracked in two by a bowling ball. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Trivia * Eggy's story traces back to when she was "an egg inside of an egg." If she did come from an egg, then this would mean that Eggy is the first to confirm that her species do lay eggs. **This would also confirm that objects hatch from eggs. * In reality, yellow spotted eggs don't exist. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Females Category:Armless Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Food Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Voiced by Katherine Sun Category:The Losers! Category:Eggy Category:Contestants Category:Tiny Loser Chamber